Snowball
by BlueReflection
Summary: Mello, after breaking a window, is sent to Roger's office. There, a comment is made that changes Mello's friendship with a certain Albino forever. my view on how Mello and Near started their rivalry.


"MELLO!" The woman screamed almost instantly after I had caused the window to break.

She had her back turned, yet she knew it was me. I sagged my shoulders sheepishly and replied, "Yes, ma'am..?"

The woman that works at the orphanage walked over to me. I let a bit of my blonde hair fall over my face so she couldn't burn off the whole thing with her flaming glare.

It's not like I _meant_ to kick the ball into the window. I didn't _mean_ for it to break. She's always been strict toward me, though. I think that Wammy's House should be more strict with choosing its employees. I know what this woman does after her shift here, and it ain't pretty. (Okay, so I followed her, big deal. I wanted to see if I could egg her house or something.)

She towered over me and said in her deep, manly voice, "Go. To. Mr. Roger's. Room. Right. Now." I stared at her, blankly. I could see her annoyance toward me grow as the seconds pass and I still haven't moved. "Come On!" She grabbed my arm and started to drag me toward the huge building that I had moved into two years prier.

Only two years, and yet I am one of the top students.

Only two years, and I could get practically anything I wanted because of that rank.

Only two years... and this place is still as dull as the old man that runs it.

While being dragged to Roger's office, I was humming "It's a beautiful day in this neighbourhood."

As I felt my arm being torn off, I decided it best to just use my own feet to get to the old man's office instead of having her dislocate my shoulder. I started walking, but of course the woman didn't let go of my arm, probably thinking I'll make a break for it. We were soon in the building, and passing quickly by all the rooms. I noticed a certain room approaching, and purposely slowed down to see if a certain person was inside that room. He never seems to leave it unless it's class time or lights out. I looked it and of course he was there.

"Yo, Near!" I lifted my free arm and did a slight wave.

The albino in white pj's turned away from his puzzles and put up his right hand, acknowledging that I was there. Then in his small voice he said, "Hello, Mello," not meaning to be funny with the rhyming. I did a little chuckle, but then felt a huge tug in my captive arm. Apparently she doesn't like the fact that a little kid is has more friends than her.

We continued down the hall until we came to the huge brown wooden doors.

Roger's Office.

I stared up at the doors, not willing to face Roger's wrath, which is definitely waiting beyond them. And of course, the old hag slammed open the doors and shoved me in, nearly falling on my face. Child abuse. I wonder if she's found out that it's been made illegal.

Roger stood right in front of me already, like he was actually waiting for me to be dragged to his office. The elderly man looked at me without expression through his thick glasses. I averted my eyes, the feeling of dread creeping up my shoulders.

"Mello, I am very disappointed." Roger said. _'Disappointed? That's what he's going with?'_

"This is the third time this week you've had to be brought to my office for something." Three? Already? Let's see… kicking the football into J's head… sneaking into the eating hall past lights-out… and breaking the window makes three. Wow, he was right.

"Sorry Roger, can you give me my punishment so I can leave?" I said hastily, not wanting to be there any longer.

Within his eyes, a flicker of anger shone, as prominent as a lightning bolt on a moon-less night. But for no longer than a second did it stay, for his dead stare returned.

The old man then sighed, "Fine. One week of detention after studies." Is that all? I'll miss football, but whatever.

"Yes sir." I made a small motion with my hand indicating a slight solute.

He shook his head, _"Why can't you be more like Near."_

And that's when I stopped. Rewind. Playback. WHAT did he just say?!?!

ME? Be more like NEAR?!

I'm cool with the kid and all, and I may not be able to play outside with him because of his condition (The albinoness), I still hang with him inside. We are the top two here, so why not be friends? But in NO WAY will I be like him! He's the almost the complete opposite of me! I love being outside: he has to stay inside. I hate just sitting around, I have to be active in what I'm doing: all he does is sit around, letting others bring things to him.

How can Roger even THINK of me being more like Near?

My gaze turned sour from the shocked expression I had worn. Turning, I stormed from the office, and walked with big strides to my room. I slammed the door and locked it. My head hurt from the irritation. Chocolate is the best remedy for everything. Taking some from my stash in my side table drawer, I crashed on my bed.

I devoured a bar in a minute and laid back to stare at the ceiling. Not only was the irritation giving me a headache, it was making me tired and sleepy.

What is Near? What makes him special?

White hair, pale skin, blank, pale-blue eyes, always wore white pj's everywhere. (which compliments his already white-ness.)

Top student at Wammy's House.

We've always been competing, but it was always a friendly competition. We gave each other little pushes. We brought out the best in each other. Never had someone said such a thing as one should be more like the other.

It's insane! It's against the laws of nature! It's… what if it's right..?

No. NO! I can't get thinking like that or Roger will win!

I am me, and HE can't change that.

And nor will Roger!

…wait, what?

Does Near want me changed?

He wouldn't, would he?

I yawned.

This is crazy, I know Near. The kid wouldn't think of making me different, more like him.

He may be a bit more reserved from the other kids here, but I've gotten to know him over the past two years.

I know him…

I've known him...

I… knew him…

And with that thought, I drifted to sleep.

-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-

I woke up early that morning. (about 5:23am)

It's still too early to be able to leave my room, (might as well keep some of my freedom intact instead of spending all of my life in detention) so I decide to just play some Zelda: Ocarina of Time. I was at the Shadow Temple. By the time I finished the temple and was on my way to Gerudo Valley, light started shining through my window, across the floor then gently warming my left arm.

Time to get up, I guess. I was pretty hungry since I skipped dinner last night.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed in my usual black long-sleeve and black pants.

I quickly made my way to the eating hall, but stopped dead in my tracks seeing that snow-white hair. _Near, dammit..._ I grabbed some food, and tried my best to avoid him and get to the opposite site of the hall. No such luck.

"Good morning, Mello." He said in his sheeply voice.

I ignored him. Seeing him reminded me of yesterday.

It was just a comment said by an old man that is probably not all there mentally anyways.

But, somehow, it had got to me.

Roger had won.

_Damn._

As I walked past him, I could sense his curiosity. He knows I saw him, and he knows that I heard him.

I just can't face him.

I sat down at a table, facing the wall so I won't accidentally look up and see him.

No such luck.

"What's bothering you?" The white being stood in front of me, making it hard for me to even pretend not seeing or hearing him… unless I played blind and deaf, but that's not my style.

I replied saying nothing was bothering me, which is an obvious lie.

Near looked at me with his blank eyes, trying to figure me out, and I tried avoiding eye-contact.

"Mello, we're friends, aren't we? Tell me."

"G^^! QUITE BUGGING ME!" I over-reacted, yelling and slamming my hand down on the table. I got up, not bothering to pick up my food, and stormed out of the room, ignoring the curious and frightened gazes and stares. Back to the solitude of my room.

For the rest of the day, Near and I never spoke a word to each other. Even avoiding all such contact.

Actually, not just that day, but the rest of the week progressed like that.

Until…

"Urg. Finally finished." I said to myself after finishing my homework for that night, and stretched my arms.

I gathered my books and such and started walking back to my room.

I looked up the hall and saw Linda, looking a bit troubled at a piece of paper.

"Hey Linda! What's goin' on?"

"Oh, Mello! Hi! I'm just trying to finish my homework." She said, indicating the piece of paper in her hands. "Ahah, I actually just finished mine." I said, feeling proud of myself for some reason.

"Oh, that's grea-"she started saying, but then looked at something behind me.

"Near!" She said, I flinched. Slowly looking behind me, I saw Linda walking past and practically shoved the paper into his face. "Neeeear, I don't get this question! Can you please help me?"

Three words:

What. The. Hell.

I just said I finished the work, and she (literally) goes behind my back and asks _him!_

Why didn't she ask me?

Why do they always go to Near? Why not me?! I always get the work correct! Is it just because I'm second? Is that it?!

I must beat Near. No matter how hard it is, no matter what I have to do.

I must be number one!

That one comment. Just one stray comment.

It snowballed into something like _this._


End file.
